


Spark

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: AU, M/M, PWP, look I just wanted to write fluffy smut where they're both human and not trying to kill one another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: Here in college AU land, there are no killer robots, and Horobi and Fuwa are free to fall in love.
Relationships: Horobi/Fuwa Isamu, Jin/Hiden Aruto
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I had the burning desire to write some very fluffy, loving, sweet smut with these two, and it just isn't possible to do that within the Zero-One verse, so hey, it's college AU time. Maybe it's out of character, maybe not, since this is a whole entire different universe, and Horobi is clearly a much more chill guy whose parents just gave him a very ominous name.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected snowstorm has Fuwa stranded at Horobi's apartment.

“Hey, Fuwa, look at this.”

Fuwa looked up from his notes, seeing Horobi standing at the window, peering out into the night. He managed to extract his legs from the warmth of the kotatsu and went to stand beside his friend, blinking in startled surprise at the snow that had accumulated in the past few hours.

“Shit...I should get home. Are the trains even still running?” Fuwa wondered aloud, snatching his phone up from where it had been charging.

“If they are, they’re probably delayed. You won’t get home at a decent hour...and honestly? I bet classes will be cancelled tomorrow,” Horobi said, checking the weather forecast on his own phone. “Why not just stay here? It’s no big deal. And if class does get cancelled, then we have extra studying time.” Horobi shrugged. “I don’t know about you, but I’m sick of staring at textbooks. I’m ready to go to sleep.”

Fuwa hesitated; it sounded like the best course of action to take, but he didn’t want to impose. Now that Horobi had mentioned how tired he was, though, Fuwa became aware of how he was struggling to keep his own eyes open. The train ride to his dorm wouldn’t take very long, but he’d have to go out in the cold, and deal with whatever delays there might be…

As he struggled with the decision, the lights flickered, then dimmed, then went out altogether.

Horobi peered out the window again. “Damn...it must be coming down heavier than I thought. Looks like the whole block is dark. Hang on...”

After a few minutes of rummaging, a soft glow lit the room, and Fuwa saw Horobi holding what looked like a lantern. “Battery powered. I’m glad the batteries are still good...but who knows how long that’ll last. Come on, I’ll loan you some sweatpants to sleep in. At least I’ve got a big bed.”

Fuwa felt his face heating up, and was suddenly thankful for the darkness. “I-I can just...”

“There’s no power, and it’s freezing outside. If you sleep on the couch, you’ll catch a cold, since I don’t have any extra blankets. It’s fine, Fuwa, don’t worry.”

Maybe it was fine for _him_, but Fuwa thought it sounded like a recipe for disaster. He’d been crushing on Horobi all semester long—not that Horobi had any inkling of that!—and being in the same bed as him sounded like something out of a wet dream.

The light in the room started to recede, and Fuwa shook himself out of his thoughts, following Horobi down the short hallway to his bedroom.

“Here,” Horobi said, holding something out to Fuwa. “These should fit you, they’ve got a drawstring you can tie off if you need to.”

Fuwa accepted the bundle, then nearly dropped it when Horobi set the lantern on his dresser and started to pull his sweater off. Fuwa suddenly wished he could see better, as the shadows in the room played off Horobi’s skin, before he tugged a long-sleeved shirt on. Fuwa quickly looked away before Horobi could continue stripping, and worked on quickly shucking his own jeans and tugging on the sweatpants, quietly begging his body to stay calm and not show any outward signs of arousal, because oh god, how would he explain _that_?

The lantern dimmed further, and Horobi made an alarmed sound. “Guess the batteries don’t have much juice left. Come on, get into bed while there’s still a little light to see by.”

Fuwa gulped, but slipped beneath the covers, feeling Horobi squirming around in an attempt to get comfortable. As he shifted, the covers pulled away from Fuwa, and he hissed as the cold air met his skin. “Hey, you have all the covers.”

“Huh? No I don’t.”

“Yes you do, my entire leg is out in the cold!”

“Hey, now I barely have any!”

“I’m just taking back my half.”

Talking trailed off as they tugged the covers back and forth, until Fuwa gave them a final yank and wound up with Horobi half sprawled across his chest.

And then the lantern went out.

Something moved across Fuwa’s cheek, and he sucked in a startled breath, before something warm and soft pressed against his lips.

Was Horobi...kissing him?

A thumb stroked absently along Fuwa’s cheek, and he sighed softly into the kiss. Surely he was dreaming! He had fallen asleep and was dreaming this whole scenario, because Horobi had never indicated that he was interested in him like that!

A cool hand drifted beneath his shirt, fingertips skating across his skin, and Fuwa made a small sound of alarm, and suddenly Horobi’s lips weren’t on his anymore, and he barely managed to keep himself from whimpering.

“Fuwa...”

The exhalation of his name brushed against his skin, and he shivered.

“Is this ok?” Horobi continued, his voice so soft it could barely be heard. “Is this...something you want?”

Oh god, _did_ he! The thought that Horobi actually wanted him sent pleasant jolts through Fuwa’s body, and he had a hard time finding his voice. He would have simply nodded, but it wouldn’t be seen in the dark room. And god, that wasn’t fair either...if he was going to do something with Horobi, he wanted to be able to see it!

He felt Horobi shift, and realized with a sudden start that he hadn’t responded to his question, and he reached out, his fingers grasping desperately until they found Horobi in the darkness, tugging him closer until their lips clumsily met once again.

That small action, confirming that they mutually were ok with the direction things were heading, seemed to shove aside any hesitation either of them had felt. Horobi’s tongue slipped past Fuwa’s parted lips, even as his hand trailed along Fuwa’s rapidly hardening length. He felt Fuwa squirm, heard the low groan echoing in his throat, but he wasn’t prepared for Fuwa to pull him closer, their bodies pressed flush together.

Horobi couldn’t help but grind himself against Fuwa, feeling how hard he was already. His lips left Fuwa’s, trailing down his neck, nipping at the skin as he rolled his hips forward again.

“Horobi...”

God, just the sound of Fuwa saying his name like that..!

He couldn’t help himself; he shoved the covers back, hearing Fuwa’s startled yelp as the room’s chilly air enveloped them both. His hands found the drawstring on Fuwa’s pants, and he hurriedly untied it, before tugging the garment downward. He heard Fuwa’s breath quickening somewhat, then a soft gasp as Horobi’s fingers wrapped around his shaft, then a throaty moan as Horobi’s lips descended.

It was unbelievable how perfect this all was, Horobi thought, taking Fuwa’s length in deeper. God, he wanted to see Fuwa right now! He wanted to see how every action affected him, wanted to see him come undone, wanted to see his face when he came.

This power failure was both a blessing and a curse.

Horobi felt Fuwa’s fingers in his hair, heard the most desperate sounds leaving his lips, and then Fuwa was tumbling over the edge, his release shooting down Horobi’s throat.

“I’m sorry! It just...it felt so good...”

Horobi drew back, his tongue running lightly over the head of Fuwa’s shaft, and he felt the shiver that ran through his entire body. “That was the whole point of it,” he murmured.

“But I went so quickly...”

“It’s ok. We have all night, you know,” Horobi murmured. He hesitated, then added, “Or...we could have beyond tonight. If you want that.”

A breathless laugh left Fuwa’s lips. “Did you just ask me out?”

“Yeah. I did.”

Fuwa’s fingers trailed through Horobi’s hair. “I’d love that.”

Their lips met again, and Horobi couldn’t help but shimmy out of his pajama pants, shifting himself until he could move his hips forward, his shaft rubbing against Fuwa’s. They both groaned audibly into the kiss, their bodies writhing together, until Horobi came up for air, resting his forehead against Fuwa’s as he struggled to compose himself.

“Horobi? What is it?”

“Fuwa...” Horobi breathed against his ear, and Fuwa couldn’t help but notice how very ragged he sounded. Horobi was always the most composed of the two of them, and knowing that he was responsible for this sent a thrill through Fuwa’s body.

“Fuwa...” Horobi repeated his name, his hand sliding down Fuwa’s hip. “I wanna fuck you so bad.”

The words were like an electric jolt; Fuwa felt his cock twitch in anticipation. God, _yes_, he had only dreamed of this moment!

“I want to do so much to you, Fuwa. I want to find out where you like to be touched, what makes you come totally undone. But you’ve got me so worked up right now, I feel like the smallest thing is going to make me cum. And when I do, I want to be inside you.”

This time, Fuwa couldn’t stop the soft whimper that left his lips, and he could almost sense Horobi’s familiar smirk crossing his lips.

“Well...like you said before, we have all night. And beyond that,” Fuwa finally managed.

Horobi’s lips briefly met his. “That we do,” he murmured, then moved back over to the opposite side of the bed.

For a moment, Fuwa thought he was waking from the sweetest dream he’d ever had, that he’d simply dreamed everything that happened, and if he reached out, he’d find Horobi asleep in the bed next to him. It was a ridiculous fear, he told himself; he could hear the sound of Horobi rummaging for something, a light thud, the sound of Horobi softly swearing.

Then, before the irrational fear could go on any longer, Horobi’s warmth returned, the covers drawing around them both. A moment passed, small sounds of movement the only noise in the room, before Horobi shifted closer, his hand drifting down to Fuwa’s backside, feeling him shiver at the soft touch. “Relax for me, ok?”

Even though Fuwa tried his best to relax, when he felt slick fingers brush over his ass, he couldn’t help but start, his body twitching from the sudden touch.

“It’s just me, baby,” Horobi murmured. “I don’t want to hurt you, but you need to trust me and relax. I want this to be good for both of us, so you need prepping. You haven’t done this before, have you?”

Fuwa felt his face burning, but he managed a quick nod; then, remembering that there were no lights in the room, he added, “No.”

“The last thing I want is to hurt you, Fuwa. I’d love to see how many times I could make you cum, just getting you ready. Would you be more sensitive to my fingers, or my tongue?”

Fuwa groaned softly. “Horobi...”

“Anticipate that for later,” Horobi said, a teasing lilt to his voice, as he carefully worked a finger into Fuwa. “Hmm...you are, aren’t you? My finger went in so easily just now.”

Fuwa felt his face heat up, uncertain if it was from Horobi’s words, or from the way his finger was moving inside him.

“You could do this for me sometime, too, if you wanted,” Horobi added. “Maybe instead of studying tomorrow, you could fuck me on every flat surface in the apartment.”

Oh god...Fuwa barely managed to hold back a whine of pure desire, even as Horobi worked another finger into him. It was like he could see directly into Fuwa’s mind. At one point earlier that evening, Horobi had leaned across the kotatsu to grab a notebook, and for just a moment, Fuwa had fantasized about just taking him right there. Had his face gone red after he’d banished the thought from his mind? Had Horobi seen it? Was that why he’d said something?

“You’re doing so well, Fuwa. I never would have guessed you’d like dirty talk,” Horobi said, pressing a soft kiss to Fuwa’s neck. “How is it? This feels good, right?”

Fuwa barely managed to make an affirmative sound before Horobi’s fingers hit something that made him see stars, and he cried out in surprise.

“Hmm...I’ll have to remember that spot,” Horobi chuckled, brushing against it once, twice more, drinking in Fuwa’s increasingly desperate-sounding moans. “Do you want me, Fuwa?”

“Yes, yes...!”

Horobi slowly withdrew his fingers from Fuwa’s body, feeling almost pleased when he heard a needy whimper leave his lips. He fumbled in the darkness until his fingers landed on the condom he’d retrieved earlier, and he slowly rolled it onto his length, praying he’d be able to last more than a few moments once he was seated inside Fuwa. He could hear Fuwa’s ragged breathing echoing in the otherwise silent room, and as he shifted between Fuwa’s legs, he felt hands reaching out for him, resting on his arms, and he knew that Fuwa was as eager as he was.

Horobi took it slowly, carefully lining himself up, before starting to ease himself into Fuwa’s body. He felt Fuwa’s fingers twitch on his arm, and he paused. “Ok?”

“Yeah...”

Horobi took his time, slowly pressing in, pausing, then moving a bit further, not wanting to go too fast and cause Fuwa any pain.

So it came as a surprise when Fuwa’s fingers wrapped around his arms and tugged him forward, which in turn brought him fully inside.

Horobi braced himself on his forearms, sucking in a shaky breath. That had been unexpected, but god, Fuwa felt amazing, and he needed a moment to compose himself or he was going to cum far sooner than he’d like!

“Horobi?”

“Sorry...I just...I need a minute. God, you just feel so fucking good, and I want this to last more than two minutes.”

He felt Fuwa’s arms go around his back, drawing him closer, before his lips were seeking him out, kissing him almost shyly. They took their time, kissing one another as if it were the first time, as if Horobi wasn’t already fully seated in Fuwa.

After some time, Horobi decided to start moving, keeping his thrusts slow and gentle for the time being. Fuwa’s moans echoed in his throat, his arms still wrapped around Horobi’s slim frame, letting him know with almost impatient tugs when it was ok for him to start moving just a bit faster. Eventually, the kisses tapered off, and Horobi increased his pace, knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to stave off his orgasm forever.

But it was fine; they had all the time in the world to explore this new relationship. Horobi already couldn’t wait until the power came back on, so he could see Fuwa’s face every time he touched him. Not being able to see Fuwa while he was making love to him was torture.

He felt Fuwa’s hand drift between their bodies, before he began pumping himself in time with Horobi’s thrusts, and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. His arms went around Fuwa, his face buried in his neck as he continued thrusting, before he felt a familiar sensation began building up. A handful of thrusts later, he was groaning Fuwa’s name as he came, his hips stuttering against Fuwa’s body, and he heard Fuwa’s own moan of completion, felt his release splattering between their bodies, smearing across their stomachs.

They laid in each other’s embrace for some time, bodies twitching slightly from small aftershocks, Horobi’s breathing sounding far too loud to his own ears. That had been so amazing, he didn’t want to move, he was afraid to breathe, feeling as though he’d shatter a fragile dream if he so much as touched Fuwa’s face.

Eventually, Horobi moved just enough to withdraw from Fuwa, slipping off the used condom and tying it shut, before tossing it in the general direction of the trash can. Fuwa curled up to him, and they drew the covers—and one another—close, feeling utterly spent and blissful in the moment.

“Hey, Horobi.”

“Hmm?”

“If we’re involved now...you probably shouldn’t call me Fuwa anymore.”

“Huh?”

“Isamu is ok.”

Horobi felt a sleepy smile cross his lips, and he pressed them to Fuwa’s neck. “Yes it is. Good night...Isamu.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I had only planned on this being a one-shot, but then I wanted to write a follow-up since it was Sunegawa's birthday a few days ago and I figured that could be cute to bring into the fic. When I started writing it, it got a little angsty, but I think overall, it's just really cute, and I'm happy with it! Who knows if I'll come back and add another chapter sometime, this is just a nice little AU to play with.

When Horobi’s eyes opened the next morning, he noticed the sunlight peeking around the drawn blinds, but—most importantly—he felt the warmth in the room, and realized that the power had come back on at some point during the night.

At some point while he and Fuwa had slept.

A drowsy smile crossed his lips, and he stretched luxuriously beneath the covers, before rolling over, his arm stretching out, intending to drape it over Fuwa’s hip and see if he could perhaps coax his new lover awake.

But the other side of the bed was empty.

Horobi blinked in confusion. Where had he gone? The bathroom door was open, and the light was out, so clearly Fuwa hadn’t gotten up to relieve himself. 

Horobi sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the bed, reaching down to retrieve the clothes he’d abandoned the night before, tugging them on hurriedly. He saw the sweatpants he’d loaned Fuwa laying on the floor, but his jeans were gone.

Horobi left the bedroom, shivering at the lingering chill in the living room, noticing that his phone was still plugged in to charge, but Fuwa’s was gone. He peered into the kitchen. Nothing. And when he glanced by the front door, he saw that Fuwa’s boots were no longer lined up beside his own.

Horobi sagged against the wall, startled to find himself blinking back tears. Had Fuwa just…gotten up and left early in the morning? After last night…after it seemed that they had agreed to give a relationship a chance…had he just run? Were his notes still strewn across the kotatsu? Horobi hadn’t even noticed, and now that the thought had run through his head, he found himself afraid to check. If every trace of Fuwa was gone…

Just then, the front door opened, and Fuwa stepped inside, shivering and stomping his boots, before he glanced up to see Horobi staring at him.

“Ah…I thought you’d still be asleep…”

He must have realized he left his things behind, Horobi thought. That would be the only reason he’d returned, if he’d snuck out, right? He felt a tear roll down his cheek, and he hurriedly turned away.

“Hey, Horobi! Hey…ah, dammit…” 

Horobi heard some noises behind him, but he didn’t stay put. He’d made it about halfway through the living room before he felt Fuwa’s fingers wrap around his arm, tugging him to a halt.

“What’s wrong? Are you ok? Horobi…talk to me, would you? Why are you crying?”

“I woke up, and you were gone! You just…left while I was sleeping…why did you come back?” 

“What..?” Fuwa frowned in confusion, before Horobi’s words hit home. They’d shared such an intimate evening, whispering promises to one another, and then Horobi had woken up alone...

“Oh…Horobi, you didn’t think that I’d just…just _left_, did you?” Fuwa asked, then realized how stupid he sounded. Of course Horobi had thought just that! 

He wrapped his arms around Horobi, hugging him close. “I’m sorry…I really thought I’d be back before you woke up. I just…” He trailed off, sighing. “I wanted to surprise you. It’s your birthday, isn’t it?”

Horobi blinked, drawing his face away from Fuwa’s chest. “What?”

“Please tell me I didn’t mess up, or I’m gonna feel worse than I already do…”

Horobi shook his head, wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his sweater. “It…yes, it’s my birthday, but I don’t…”

“I was going to bring you breakfast in bed. You know…be romantic,” Fuwa explained, looking almost embarrassed. “But…man, you don’t have anything in your fridge! I wasn’t gonna bring you cup noodles at eight in the morning. So I decided I’d run to that café down the road. I had to leave your door unlocked, but…I figured it would only take a few minutes. I got us coffees, and they had some of that chocolate cherry cake that you like so much…” He trailed off, glancing at Horobi, who was quietly staring at him. “W-what?”

Horobi made a sound halfway between a laugh and a sob, before wrapping his arms around Fuwa, hugging him tight.

“I’m sorry,” Fuwa murmured against his neck. “My intentions were good, but I should have thought how you’d feel if you woke up before I got back. I should have at least left you a note saying I’d be right back.”

Horobi exhaled shakily, trying to tell himself that everything was fine, that he could stop crying, but the tears just kept coming. 

“Horobi? Babe, it’s ok. Here…sit at the kotatsu and I’ll bring everything in,” Fuwa murmured. He managed to coax Horobi into sitting at the kotatsu, making sure it was turned on, and he hurried back to where he’d set the coffees and cake box on the floor, quickly bringing them over to the kotatsu. He pressed one of the coffee cups into Horobi’s hands, looking relieved when Horobi took a small sip, then a slightly larger one. After several minutes, he wrapped his hands around the cup, seeming to savor the warmth.

“I overreacted. A lot,” Horobi finally said. “I’m just…not used to people sticking around. Last night meant so much to me. I’d been afraid to make a move or show interest in you as more than a friend, because I didn’t want to ruin anything. I’d rather have you as a friend than not have you in my life at all. So it felt like a dream to me. And when I woke up to find you gone…I thought the dream had ended. That you’d somehow felt pressured into sleeping with me, and just ran when you woke up this morning.”

“Do you know how long I’ve had a crush on you?” Fuwa interrupted, his gaze fixed on his own coffee cup. “Practically since the first time you spoke to me. But you were like a mystery…I didn’t know if you were interested in guys, and…well, I didn’t want to mess up a perfectly good friendship.” He reached over, running his finger lightly along Horobi’s hand. “I want this as much as you do. I want…you. I know I’ll screw some stuff up, because I’m just…not good with people. Or dealing with people. Shit…it hasn’t even been 24 hours, and I’ve already made you cry. I’m 22 and I’ve never been in a relationship till now. But I want to be with you, and make you happy.”

Fuwa paused, then got up and sat beside Horobi, putting an arm around him, feeling Horobi lean against him. They sat in silence for some time, Fuwa’s hand moving along Horobi’s back, before he shifted slightly. When Horobi glanced up at him, he leaned in to press a gentle kiss to his lips. He could feel the tension slowing leaving Horobi’s body, and relief spread through him

Relief and…well, maybe a little something else, he realized. He was kissing Horobi—his boyfriend, he thought to himself, feeling a flutter in his stomach—and he couldn’t help but feel aroused.

“Maybe that’s what I need to do,” Fuwa thought to himself. “Maybe I just…need to show him how much he affects me. How much he means to me.”

Fuwa’s fingers slid beneath Horobi’s sweater, and his mouth opened against Fuwa’s, a low moan echoing in his throat. Fuwa’s tongue slowly made its way into Horobi’s mouth, as if making certain that it was welcome. He felt Horobi’s arms go around him, one hand moving upward, fingers twining in Fuwa’s hair and guiding him closer. 

Fuwa continued trailing his hand along Horobi’s skin, across a portion of skin that made him squirm slightly, up across his abs, until his fingers brushed across a nipple that was already at pebble-like consistency. He flicked a finger against it, hearing Horobi groan softly, his fingers tightening for just a moment in Fuwa’s hair. He tweaked the nipple almost playfully, and Horobi’s lips left his, a needy whine leaving his lips.

Fuwa guided Horobi onto his back, working his sweater up far enough so he could continue teasing him, his tongue dancing over one of Horobi’s nipples as his fingers coaxed the other one to what looked like an almost painful hardness.

Horobi’s fingers delved into Fuwa’s hair, tightening slightly around the curly strands as pleasure shot through his body, before he released his grip just long enough to tug his sweater off and toss it aside. If this were any indication, he didn’t have to worry about the chill in the air. Fuwa’s touches already had him burning up, and he was hardly doing anything at all!

When one of Fuwa’s hands drifted downward, rubbing across the definite hardness pressing against the front of Horobi’s pajama pants, he bucked up into the touch. Just seconds later, the pants were being drawn down his legs and tossed aside, and he felt Fuwa’s tongue hesitantly move along his length.

Horobi’s head lolled back, his eyes fluttering closed as Fuwa started to take him into his mouth, and then he was pressing the back of his hand to his mouth to try and stifle his sounds of pleasure. His neighbors were probably home, and he didn’t want them to overhear anything they shouldn’t. He wished he could be as loud as he wished; he wanted Fuwa to know just how much he was enjoying this. Perhaps Fuwa was inexperienced, but just glancing down and seeing him between his legs, peering up at him with those beautiful eyes..!

“Isamu…baby, I’m going to cum!” Horobi managed to gasp, just seconds before his climax washed over him, his body trembling as he emptied himself down Fuwa’s throat, praying this all wasn’t too much for him.

When Fuwa finally drew back, Horobi couldn’t help but notice that he looked almost apprehensive. “Was it good?”

A shaky laugh left Horobi’s lips. “You really need to ask?”

A small, but pleased, smile crossed Fuwa’s lips, then he was moving up to kiss Horobi, running his fingers through his hair, making a small startled sound when Horobi’s leg hooked around his waist and brought their bodies flush together.

“I hope you’re not done,” Horobi said, realizing that he sounded more needy than seductive, but he couldn’t help himself. He’d seen how the front of Fuwa’s jeans were straining to contain his erection, and he could feel his hard cock rubbing against him right now, and god, he wanted to keep going!

“You feel that, right?” Fuwa murmured, rubbing himself against Horobi once again. “Does it feel like I’m done? I just…figured we should maybe go back to the bedroom. You know…for lube and stuff.”

Horobi groaned, nipping at Fuwa’s neck. “I don’t want to let you go. I want you to fuck me right here.”

“Horobi…god…I want to do that, too. But you took your time with me and got me ready, and I want to do the same for you. I’m not going to risk hurting you.”

Horobi sighed. “Damn you and your logic,” he said, his lips curling up into a small smile. 

“Oh please, _you're_ the logical one, and you know it,” Fuwa stated, his fingers brushing across the spot he’d touched earlier that had made Horobi squirm, and he grinned when a startled yelp left Horobi’s lips. “You’re ticklish?”

“Quit it!” Horobi yelped, squirming beneath Fuwa’s touch, unable to keep himself from giggling. “If I was so smart, I would have foreseen all this, and I would have left some lube and condoms out here. Tucked away somewhere easily accessible, but discreet. Maybe under a couch cushion.”

Fuwa’s fingers stilled on Horobi’s hip, and his breathless giggles slowly tapered off. “Are you trying to tell me…”

“Why don’t you check?” Horobi suggested, pointing at the right cushion on his small loveseat. “Don’t stand up, though. Let me get a nice, good look at that Fuwass.”

Fuwa snorted, hiding a laugh behind his hand. “That was awful.”

“Go. Get things. Now,” Horobi ordered, giving Fuwa’s ass an encouraging swat as he moved to crawl past him to the couch, grinning when Fuwa yelped in surprise.

As Horobi had said, tucked beneath the couch cushion was a small bottle of lube and several condoms. He raised an eyebrow as he moved back over to lay beside Horobi. “This many?”

“Well…remember, I _did_ say last night that you could spend the day fucking me on every flat surface of the apartment,” Horobi teased, his lips quirking up into a seductive smile. 

“Hmm…yeah, you’re right,” Fuwa agreed, then tugged Horobi up into a sitting position. “How about the kotatsu first?”

Before Horobi could reply, Fuwa had pulled him to his knees, before guiding him to lean over the kotatsu. He moved closer, kissing the back of Horobi’s neck and watched him shiver. “Is it ok?”

“Only if you start touching me soon,” Horobi said, his voice barely above a whisper. 

Fuwa picked up the bottle of lube, squeezing a generous amount onto his fingers, before setting the bottle beside Horobi. “I might need you to guide me through this a bit…like I said, this is my first relationship, so I’ve never really…”

“Really? You’ve never touched yourself? No toys?” Horobi asked, reaching back to take Fuwa’s hand and guiding it to his backside. “Remember how I did it last night? Or were you too busy focusing on the dirty talk?”

Fuwa felt his face heat up. “I just don’t want to hurt you.”

“I know,” Horobi murmured, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. “I trust you, Isamu. Go ahead.”

Hearing Horobi call him by his first name sent a delicious thrill through Fuwa’s body, and he pressed another kiss to Horobi’s neck as he began to slip his finger into his body.

Horobi exhaled softly, somehow managing to make it sound like a soft sound of pleasure, his body wriggling slightly.

“Is it ok?” Fuwa asked, his voice soft against Horobi’s ear.

“Oh yeah,” Horobi breathed. “Don’t just stop…move it around a bit. Mmm…remember, you’re getting me ready to take your dick, and I know that’s quite a bit bigger than a few fingers.” Horobi groaned softly as a second finger slid in, and he leaned more heavily against the kotatsu. “Oh god…no, baby, it’s good, I’m just getting used to it…ah…fuck…fuck, baby, don’t stop, that feels so good…put another one in?” Hearing Fuwa’s ragged breathing against his ear, couple with the feeling of three fingers inside him, was almost too much for him, and Horobi couldn’t help but press back against Fuwa, trying to move them away from the kotatsu. “I don’t want to make a mess here…fuck…don’t stop, don’t stop! _AH_! Right there, Isamu, don’t stop, please, I’m going to cum!”

A shudder rolled through Horobi’s body, and Fuwa felt his body tighten around his fingers as he came, his release splattering on the floor, but somehow Fuwa thought he was beyond noticing that right now. It could easily be wiped up later. Much later.

He removed his fingers and moved Horobi onto his back, fumbling to rip open one of the condoms and roll it onto his length and rubbing a little extra lube onto it just for safety’s sake. He hooked his arm beneath one of Horobi’s legs, shifting it slightly, as he moved closer and began to ease into him.

Horobi’s eyes locked on him, his lips slightly parted, and Fuwa couldn’t help but lean in to kiss him, groaning as he slid so easily into Horobi’s body, feeling his arms wrap around him and hold him close. When he began to move, they both moaned desperately into the kiss, fingers scrabbling against each other’s skin, as if they were trying to hold on for dear life. Horobi’s hips shifted, pressing against him more firmly, bringing Fuwa in as deep as he possibly could.

The kiss ended, and they both stared into one another’s eyes, until Horobi’s squeezed shut and he pressed his hand over his mouth, smothering a loud groan of pleasure. Fuwa increased his pace, feeling Horobi’s shaft sliding between their bodies, and he reached between them, his fingers wrapping around it. After only a few tugs, he felt Horobi’s body buck up, a loud cry barely muffled behind his hand as he came. His body clenched around Fuwa, and a startled gasp left his lips as he thrust into him a handful of times more before he came, a low moan echoing in the room.

Fuwa rested his forehead against Horobi’s, gasping for air, even as Horobi drew him closer, his hands gently running across Fuwa’s back, pushing sweaty hair out of his eyes, pressing soft kisses to his face and lips. Finally, he managed to withdraw from Horobi, moving to roll onto his back, still struggling to compose himself. He felt Horobi remove the condom, before shifting closer, resting his cheek on Fuwa’s shoulder.

“Good?”

A sleepy chuckle left Fuwa’s lips. “Good? Try amazing,” he murmured. 

“You’re pretty amazing, too,” Horobi murmured. “Three times, you made me cum. Three.”

“You’re hot as hell when you’re worked up,” Fuwa stated.

Horobi grinned. “So…want to try for four?”

“Hmm?”

Horobi moved to straddle Fuwa’s hips, hearing him make a small sound of surprise. “I’m sure I can convince you,” he continued, rubbing himself teasingly against Fuwa’s half-hard shaft.

Fuwa’s hands caught his hips. “I don’t know…I mean, you said _every_ surface in here. Kotatsu and floor have already been done…what should we go for next? Couch? Dining room table? Hmm…maybe in the shower?”

Horobi’s eyes glimmered with mischief. “I love the way you think, baby. But I think the floor deserves an encore.” 

Fuwa pressed his lips to Horobi’s hand. “Whatever the birthday boy says.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The weather is bad again, and Horobi's feeling frisky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is like my comfort AU and I keep coming back to it, who knows when it'll actually be done?

“Baby, why is there always bad weather every time you come over to study?” Horobi asked, his lips quirking up into a teasing smile as Fuwa looked up from his textbook to the window, where small pellets of sleet were bouncing off the glass.

“Not _every_ time. Just twice, now,” Fuwa said. “I thought this storm wasn’t starting till later tonight.”

“Guess not,” Horobi said, sounding a bit too cheerful to Fuwa’s ears as he switched on the kotatsu and seated himself beside him. “Hmm…wonder if the power’ll go out again.”

Fuwa felt heat rise up into his cheeks, remembering the last time their study session had been interrupted by a power failure and poor weather. It had, honestly, been the best day of his life. It had only been a few weeks, but he and Horobi had been a couple since that night, and sometimes it seemed as though Horobi were trying to make up for time they’d spent together as mere friends.

Like right now, Fuwa thought with a yelp, as Horobi’s fingers slid up beneath his shirt, brushing very intentionally across his nipples.

“As I thought…you’re cold, aren’t you?” Horobi asked, his fingers continuing to draw lazy circles around Fuwa’s nipples, making them stiffen even further. “Hmm…I think I can help you out with that.”

The next thing Fuwa knew, his shirt was being pushed up by eager hands, before Horobi’s tongue ran lightly across one nipple, then the other. There was a puff of hot breath against his skin, and Fuwa couldn’t keep his eyes from fluttering closed for a moment.

“See? You’re shivering,” Horobi said, his voice barely more than a husky whisper as he pulled Fuwa’s shirt off and tossed it carelessly aside. 

“Are you offering to warm me up?” Fuwa asked playfully, running his fingers along Horobi’s cheek.

“I might be,” Horobi replied. “But first, I might wind up making you shiver just a little bit more.”

And Fuwa did, indeed, feel a shiver run through his body as Horobi simply regarded him for a moment, wondering what he would do next.

Horobi’s fingertips ran lightly up Fuwa’s spine, and his lips parted with a soft gasp, just seconds before Horobi’s lips descended on his, nipping lightly at his lower lip, before trailing down his neck, taking his time as he moved along the expanse of skin. He continued downward, stopping to lave attention upon each of Fuwa’s nipples once again, licking, sucking, and biting, loving every small sound he could coax from his lover’s lips, feeling Fuwa’s fingers delving into his hair as if to coax him onward.

“Now now, baby, you can’t rush me,” Horobi teased, taking Fuwa’s hand and pressing soft kisses to the tip of each finger, noticing how such simple actions had Fuwa practically panting for more. “God, you make it so hard to take things slowly. I just want to be inside you.”

Fuwa mewled softly as Horobi’s fingers played across the front of his jeans, rubbing in such a teasing manner across his restrained shaft.

“Since the lights are on this time…” Horobi gave Fuwa’s hand a tug, bringing him up onto his knees, before shifting behind him and pressing their bodies together. His hand moved across Fuwa’s groin, cupping him gently, even as he ground against him insistently. “God, Isamu, you’re too fucking much. You feel so good, even just like this.”

Horobi’s hands moved up to unbuckle Fuwa’s belt, taking his time in unfastening his jeans and slowly drawing the zipper downward, hearing Fuwa’s breath coming out in soft pants. His fingers brushed across the fabric that covered Fuwa’s shaft, and his body bucked slightly into Horobi’s touch.

It took several minutes to rid Fuwa of the rest of his clothing, as Horobi didn’t want to break contact with his lover, and he couldn’t help but palm Fuwa through his underwear, feeling him grow even harder beneath his touch. Once that final garment was removed, Horobi’s hand gently encircled Fuwa’s shaft, stroking him in a slow, lazy manner. He felt Fuwa trying to move into the touch, but Horobi very insistently worked at his own pace, nipping occasionally at Fuwa’s earlobe when his squirming got to be too much.

“Lean over the kotatsu, baby,” Horobi whispered, watching Fuwa hurriedly comply, and he took a moment to just appreciate the sight before him, unable to keep from palming himself through his own jeans, which were becoming uncomfortably tight. But no…he didn’t want to strip just yet. He wanted to take his time with Fuwa tonight, to do everything that he’d been dreaming of since that first night.

He ran his hands slowly, worshipfully, along Fuwa’s back, across his hips, before moving across his backside. His fingers dug slightly into the flesh, spreading his cheeks so he could see the prize he sought.

He was so eager to see Fuwa come completely undone. And, Horobi had to admit, he’d been fantasizing about doing this for days. Maybe even a week. A few of his showers had run a bit long because he’d gotten himself caught up in his imaginings, and he’d been pretty certain that he’d called Fuwa’s name out a few times during these fantasies. But the neighbors probably hadn’t heard him.

Horobi brushed the tip of his thumb across sensitive flesh, and he heard Fuwa make a soft sound of pleasure. 

“You haven’t seen anything yet, baby,” Horobi thought to himself, before leaning in to run the tip of his tongue across Fuwa’s entrance.

A loud, started moan left Fuwa’s lips, and he quickly slapped a hand over his mouth, embarrassed at his reaction.

“That’s the kind of reaction I was hoping for,” Horobi chuckled. “You’ve never had this done to you before, right?”

Fuwa shook his head, his cheeks suddenly feeling warm.

“Want me to keep going?”

Fuwa nodded immediately, rather enthusiastically, and Horobi lowered his head, taking his time flicking his tongue around Fuwa’s entrance, letting his tongue linger just long enough to feel Fuwa’s body trembling beneath him, before he’d draw back and start all over again, alternating between teasing probes and firm licks. Fuwa’s voice rose and fell, his fingers twitching reflexively on the kotatsu’s surface. Horobi could hear tapping of the icy pellets hitting the window, sounding much louder than before. He just hoped that the power wouldn’t go out anytime soon, because he was so enjoying the sight before him.

When Horobi finally dipped the tip of his tongue inside Fuwa’s body, the longest, neediest moan left his lips, and Horobi had wondered if Fuwa had already fallen over the edge. Even if he had, Horobi wasn’t anywhere near finished. He wanted—needed—to hear Fuwa’s voice raised in pleasure. It was so intoxicating, hearing him teetering on the brink of orgasm, he didn’t want it to end..!

“Yooo, nii-chan, are you hooooooH MY GOD!”

Horobi jerked away from Fuwa, hearing a startled yell leave his lover’s lips, before he turned to see his younger brother standing in the hallway, both of his hands firmly planted over his eyes. There was movement from behind Jin, and he yelped, “Aruto, no! Don’t look!”

Fuwa was scrambling to the opposite side of the kotatsu, grabbing desperately for his clothing and trying to shimmy back into them as fast as humanly possible, and Horobi sighed deeply. Why tonight, of all nights, did he wind up with an unexpected visitor? He glanced at Fuwa, whose face was bright red, and then back at Jin, his little brother, and…whoever it was that was behind him.

“Jin, have you ever heard of knocking? Or phone calls? Surely you use your cell phone for something other than Pokemon Go,” Horobi said, running a hand through his hair, knowing that fixing a rumpled appearance would do nothing about the very noticeable erection that still pressed uncomfortably against his jeans…and which would, for now, not be attended to.

“Your phone went right to voicemail. And I _did_ knock! A bunch! So I used the spare key you gave me, and then I heard a weird noise and thought you’d hurt yourself, but uh…”

“Jin, you can uncover your eyes. Everyone is dressed now.”

Jin tentatively peeked through his fingers, sighing in relief when he saw that Fuwa was, indeed, fully clothed. “Oh. Ok. Hi. Glad you’re uh…not naked anymore.”

“Nice butt, though.”

“Aruto!” Jin huffed.

“What? It is,” Aruto said. 

“Well…” Jin said, trailing off, before he shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. But still! I didn’t wanna walk into my brother’s living room and see a butt.”

“But you walk into your own living room, which has that butt sculpture on the coffee table.”

“That’s art!”

“That’s Aruto, folks!”

Jin dissolved into a fit of giggles, and Horobi and Fuwa exchanged a confused glance, before Horobi finally spoke up. “Not that I’m not glad to see you, Jin, but…what are you doing here?”

“We were out playing video games and didn’t notice how bad the weather had gotten, and the trains stopped running! Then I remembered how close your apartment is, and I hoped you were home so we could maybe like…wait here till the storm passes. We don’t have enough left to get a hotel room or anything,” Jin explained.

Horobi sighed softly. He couldn’t just kick them out; his conscience wouldn’t allow it, even if they had interrupted something he would very much like to get back to. It wasn’t quite evening yet…perhaps the storm would pass through quickly, and then the ice could be taken care of so the trains could be back in service. But most likely, Horobi realized, he’d have guests till morning.

“Oh! This is Hiden Aruto, by the way. He’s my boyfriend,” Jin piped up, and Aruto gave a nervous little bow.

“When did you get a boyfriend?” Horobi asked, surprised.

“Well, you should maybe hang out with your baby brother a little more often, and you’d know that I’ve had a boyfriend for like…3 months now,” Jin replied huffily. 

“Ah…yeah, it’s been a while since we’ve gotten together for lunch,” Horobi admitted, then realized that Fuwa was watching their interactions like someone following a tennis match. “This is Fuwa Isamu. My boyfriend.”

“Huuuuuh? When did _you_ get a boyfriend?” Jin exclaimed. 

“A few weeks ago,” Horobi said, feeling somewhat shy about admitting it.

“Nii-chan, you’re blushing! But then again, I kinda walked in on you with your tongue up his butt, so.” Jin grinned when both Horobi and Fuwa averted their eyes, their faces slowly turning multiple shades of red, and he finally laughed. “Not the best way to meet my brother’s boyfriend, but…it _is_ good to meet you, Fuwa-san.”

“J-just Fuwa is fine,” Fuwa replied, trying to resist the urge to run from the room and not come back until Jin and Aruto had left. God, it was so embarrassing, that they’d walked in on such an intimate moment between him and Horobi! But even so, his cock was still at half mast, and even just thinking about what they’d been doing was driving him crazy, to the point that he wished Horobi would just drag him to the bedroom, tear his clothes off, and continue what he’d been doing.

“Nii-chan, if you have uh…pressing business, you guys can go take care of it,” Jin said, barely able to suppress a snicker at his clever joke. “I have my Switch, so we can occupy ourselves, and I know where the extra blankets and pillows are. And the outlets. We should charge our phones and stuff in the case the power goes out.”

Jin hadn’t even finished speaking, before Horobi was tugging Fuwa to his feet and leading him toward the bedroom.

“Wait…I thought you said that you don’t have extra blankets,” Fuwa said, as Horobi closed the bedroom door behind them.

Horobi laughed softly, burying his face in the crook of Fuwa’s neck. “You’re the one who believed me. I was so goddamn desperate to have you in my bed that night, even if nothing had happened.” His fingers trailed beneath Fuwa’s shirt. “But that’s enough reminiscing, don’t you think? There’s still a lot I want to do to you right _now_.”

Horobi’s lips brushed against Fuwa’s, before settling upon them more firmly, and they tugged insistently on one another’s clothing, parting only long enough to pull off a shirt or yank down a particularly stubborn pant leg.

“Do you want to pick up where we left off, baby?” Horobi asked, his hands running across Fuwa’s ass. “Did you cum before?”

Fuwa’s face flushed as Horobi guided him over to the bed. “I was close, but…well…”

“I don’t think Jin will interrupt us this time,” Horobi murmured. “And if he did? I’d be tempted to just keep on going. I love making you feel good, Isamu. I want to look into your eyes and watch you lose it.”

Fuwa laid back on the mattress, yelping when Horobi propped his legs up on his shoulders, saw him deposit the bottle of lube and a condom on the bedspread beside them.

Then he was leaning down, raising Fuwa’s legs just a bit further, and Fuwa mewled softly as Horobi’s tongue continued its ministrations, as if they hadn’t been distracted, as if they’d simply decided to move somewhere more comfortable. Fuwa’s eyes kept closing in pleasure, but every time he opened them, he saw Horobi’s gaze locked on him, and he felt a flutter of anticipation roll through his body. He pressed the back of his hand against his mouth when Horobi’s tongue wriggled further into him, hoping that he wasn’t being too loud, hoping that he couldn’t be heard in the living room, but at the same time, he didn’t care. It felt so good, combined with the hungry way Horobi was watching him, and the way he shifted Fuwa’s hips just so…

Fuwa’s voice raised as his climax washed over him, his release splattering on his stomach and chest, and for just a moment, he couldn’t remember how to breathe.

Then Horobi was laying back, drawing Fuwa on top of him, and their lips met for just a moment, until Fuwa broke the kiss when a slick finger pushed into him.

“Ride me?” Horobi breathed into Fuwa’s ear.

Fuwa exhaled shakily as Horobi added a second finger, leaning down to kiss his neck, before giving it a teasing nip. The sound that left Horobi’s lips was so intoxicating, Fuwa couldn’t help but do it again, lingering on the spot, sucking and biting at the skin until Horobi was practically squirming beneath him.

Then Horobi was guiding him onto his shaft, and a needy moan escaped Fuwa’s lips as he rocked back, trying to bring him inside faster.

“Fuck…careful, baby, don’t rush it. We’ve got the whole night,” Horobi reminded him, but his voice wasn’t as steady as it normally was.

But Fuwa couldn’t help himself. He kept working himself back, bringing Horobi inside him as quickly as he could, inch by delicious inch, until he was fully seated. When Horobi’s hands lifted to his hips, Fuwa intercepted them, taking them in his own hands, before pressing them against the mattress, reveling in the look of surprise in Horobi’s eyes.

Slowly, Fuwa began to move, feeling Horobi’s cock sliding out of his body, waiting until just the head was still inside, before sliding back down on it, grinding his body against Horobi’s lap when he was fully seated inside, enjoying the sounds he was making.

He teased Horobi like that for a few minutes, moving slowly and deliberately, until he simply could not take it any longer. His pace quickened ever so slightly, their bodies meeting with hard slaps against one another, and Horobi freed his wrists from Fuwa’s grasp, reaching up to grip his hips firmly so he could thrust up into him properly.

Their lovemaking seemed to devolve into desperate fucking at that point, soft grunts of pleasure echoing in the room as they rocked against one another. Fuwa wrapped a hand around his painfully hard cock and began stroking himself jerkily, and Horobi’s fingers dug into the flesh of his ass, before giving it a playful swat.

A groan of surprise flew from Fuwa’s lips, and seconds later, he came without warning.

“Ah…that’s something new,” Horobi chuckled, continuing to thrust up into him, until he came just a few moments later.

Fuwa collapsed bonelessly on top of Horobi, partly because he was so sated, but also to hide from Horobi’s casually spoken observation. He certainly hadn’t expected to have such a reaction to having his ass slapped, but…well, there they were.

Horobi’s hand moved up Fuwa’s back, fingers tickling over his neck, before continuing up to run through his hair. “Baby, you don’t have to hide.”

“I’m not,” Fuwa replied, his voice muffled by Horobi’s shoulder.

“Really? That’s what it looks like from here,” Horobi teased, his free hand drifting down to Fuwa’s backside and giving it a light pat.

“Babe…”

“What? I barely touched it,” Horobi replied, before giving it a light swat, just a bit harder than before.

Fuwa groaned softly. “Babe…!”

“Hmm?”

“This is something we should maybe do when there’s not company over, don’t you think?”

“Maybe,” Horobi said, doing his best to look put out by the whole situation.”This sucks…I find out about something kinky you might like, and I can’t even explore it with you right now?”

“Tomorrow’s Saturday, remember?” Fuwa pointed out. “I could just stay here all day, if you’ll loan me some clothes again.”

“You should just leave some here, honestly,” Horobi murmured, moving his hand from Fuwa’s backside to rest on his hip. “Or…you could just stay here. Never leave. Move in.”

Fuwa drew back, startled. “What?”

“It’s kind of small here, but it just feels more like home when you’re around,” Horobi said, trailing off in sudden embarrassment. “B-but it’s up to you. You’re always welcome to stay over whenever you want.”

Fuwa pressed his lips to Horobi’s effectively cutting off his rambling, and it was several minutes before they came up for air again.

“Is that a yes?” Horobi asked, sounding a bit breathless.

“You really have to ask?” Fuwa murmured. 

“I’ll help you move your things over here tomorrow, if the weather is good. If not, we’re staying in bed all day, and I’m going to do so much to your ass.”

Fuwa couldn’t help but laugh, then yelped as Horobi swatted his ass again. “Sounds like an excellent plan.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horobi comforts a shaken Fuwa after he wakes from a nightmare.

A soft whimper echoed in the room, and Horobi’s eyes snapped open.

It took him a moment to get his bearings, realizing that he laid in his bed in his apartment, and he hadn’t suddenly been transported back well over a decade, when he’d had six younger brothers who would frequently wake with nightmares and tearfully ask to sleep in his bed.

No, this time, he realized after a moment, the whimper had come from Fuwa. His lover shifted in his sleep, rolling onto his back, another soft sound leaving his lips.

Horobi reached over and tapped the small light he kept on his bedside table, and a soft glow illuminated Fuwa’s face, which twisted slightly as whatever nightmare he saw continued to play out, his eyes darting about behind his eyelids.

“Isamu?” Horobi whispered, laying his hand gently on Fuwa’s shoulder, hoping he would either awaken or be soothed back into sleep. 

Fuwa’s eyes shot open, and he sucked in a great lungful of air as he shot into a sitting position. His breathing continued to come out in ragged gasps as his eyes darted around the room, before coming to settle on Horobi, who watched him in concern. A choked sob left his lips as he threw his arms around Horobi, pulling him close.

Horobi’s hand moved up to gently rub Fuwa’s back through his T-shirt. He knew nightmares when he saw them, and whatever Fuwa had seen had been a doozy. “Baby, it’s ok,” he murmured, feeling Fuwa’s shoulders shaking, moments before he felt tears falling from his lover’s eyes onto his bare skin. “Shh…I’m right here, Isamu. You’re safe. It’s all right, baby.”

Horobi couldn’t remember how many times in the past he’d been woken at night to scenarios like this. Jin or one of the quintuplets would have a bad dream and crawl into his bed, sniffling and whimpering, and he would always welcome them with warm hugs and reassuring whispers, no matter how late the hour, no matter how early he had to be up the next morning for school. 

Eventually, Fuwa ran out of tears to shed, his sobs trailing off, and he seemed content to simply relax in Horobi’s embrace. Horobi thought he had drifted off to sleep once again, until Fuwa shifted in his arms, pressing their foreheads together, as if he needed constant contact.

“I had a nightmare…it scared the hell out of me,” Fuwa admitted, his voice shaking slightly. “We were at school…we were outside during break, and…and a man just walked across campus and took out a gun, and starting shooting people. He was aiming at me, and you…you pushed me out of the way and took the bullet. There was so much blood…I was trying to get us both to safety, and you told me to just run, save myself. Then…I felt the barrel against the back of my head, and…and when it went off, that’s when I woke up.”

“Jesus,” Horobi breathed, tightening his embrace. 

“It was so _real_,” Fuwa continued, his body trembling in Horobi’s arms. “I can still hear the screaming…the sound you made when the bullet went into your chest.”

“It wasn’t real though, baby. See?” Horobi took Fuwa’s hand, having him run his fingers across his chest. “There’s no blood. No bullet hole. It was a nightmare, and it’s over. I’m alive and whole, and so are you.” He closed his fingers around Fuwa’s hand, holding it over his heart. “Try to calm down, ok? Feel my heart under your hand? The way my chest rises and falls when I breathe? Can you breathe like that along with me?”

It took some time, but Fuwa finally managed to calm himself enough to calm his breathing, and he exhaled heavily. “Thank you, babe…I don’t know why that affected me as badly as it did. You’re good at this.”

“Did I ever tell you that I have six little brothers?” When Fuwa shook his head, Horobi continued, “You met Jin already. He’s the second oldest. When I was 10 and Jin was 8, our mother gave birth to quintuplets. It was really unexpected. She…something happened during birth. She died. Suddenly, our dad had seven kids to care for. Goro had weak lungs when he was born. Dad…he was so sad, because Mom had died, but he always put on a brave face for us. We had to move, because he wanted to make sure that he could put money aside for us to attend college in the future. We needed more room, too, for the babies. Plus I think Dad just couldn’t face being in the same house when Mom would never come home again. Jin cried for days because he had to leave his friends. I was the oldest, and I wanted to help. I went to the library and borrowed every single book I could find on caring for babies. They grew up, and we were all so close. Any time they had bad dreams, I’d wake up to someone crawling into my bed, sniffling and asking if they could stay with me for the rest of the night. I always said yes, even when I got older. I always chased away the bad dreams and helped them sleep for the rest of the night.” A soft smile crossed Horobi’s lips. “Ichiro and Jiro are such troublemakers…they’re always pretending to be each other and swapping classes. Saburo is in kendo club and loves old samurai movies. Shirou is going through his grumpy emo phase, so he’s kind of bratty right now. Dad is at his wit’s end with him. And Goro loves traditional dance. He’s trying out for drama club this year. He missed out on a lot when he was younger because he always got winded very easily, but he’s gotten a bit stronger over the years.”

“Those are really their names?” Fuwa asked.

“Yeah. Dad was a little dazed after they were born, and Mom wasn’t doing so well, so he just…kind of gave the first names that came to mind.” Horobi pressed a soft kiss to Fuwa’s lips. “Do you feel better now?”

“Yeah. I just…I’m afraid to go back to sleep again,” Fuwa admitted. “That was too realistic. And all I could think was that I’d rather be dead than go through life without you. I didn’t want to die, but…I love you so much. I need you here with me.”

Horobi brushed Fuwa’s hair out of his face, managing to coax him into laying down again, before kissing him tenderly, his lips moving gently along Fuwa’s jaw, hearing a soft sigh leave his lips at the feather-light touch.

“Horobi…”

Horobi pressed his fingertip against Fuwa’s lips. “Shh. Let me take care of you, baby,” he murmured. He moved to straddle Fuwa’s hips, taking one of Fuwa’s hands and placing it on his hip, as if encouraging him to keep in contact with him the entire time. He felt Fuwa’s fingers sliding around to his back, running along his skin, before drawing him closer, their lips meeting once again. They took their time kissing one another, eyes fluttering closed as their lips brushed against one another, before Fuwa continued along Horobi’s neck, peppering him with soft kisses that made him shiver. His hands drifted down to Horobi’s sleep pants, tugging them down so Horobi could shimmy out of them, before Horobi’s hands busied themselves with Fuwa’s T-shirt and sweatpants.

Horobi felt around for the bottle of lube he kept stashed beneath his pillow. Upon finding it, he took one of Fuwa’s hands in his, before pouring some of the liquid onto his fingers, hearing Fuwa’s soft groan of understanding as Horobi guided his hand to his backside. A soft mewl left Horobi’s lips as Fuwa’s fingers brushed across his entrance, before he began to slowly slip one into him.

Fuwa shifted, propping himself up on pillows as he worked Horobi, drawing him closer to kiss him once again, a bit more hungrily. Horobi’s lips parted for Fuwa’s tongue, the kiss deepening as he added a second finger, feeling Horobi’s body wriggling against his, their cocks sliding against one another. Low groans echoed in their throats, and Horobi drizzled more of the lube onto Fuwa’s fingers, and he pressed his fingers in deeper , eager to prepare his lover thoroughly, even as Horobi’s hips slid forward so their cocks rubbed against one another once again. 

When he felt that he was ready, Horobi felt Fuwa’s fingers slide out of his body, and then he felt the welcoming sensation of his shaft beginning to push into him. His lips parted with a soft gasp, feeling Fuwa’s hand trailing up his chest, even as the other settled on his hip. He reveled in the process, loving how Fuwa always moved so slowly and carefully, not wanting to cause any discomfort, watching Horobi’s face as he took his length inside his body.

Once he felt comfortable, Horobi began to slowly move, feeling Fuwa’s hand moving across his skin, as if he were taking in every plane of his body for the first time, while the other hand continued to rest on his hip. Eventually, the other hand came to rest on Horobi’s opposite hip, and he felt Fuwa using the grip to thrust shallowly up into him. Horobi’s eyes lulled closed, his body rocking against Fuwa’s, until Fuwa was drawing him into a passionate kiss, one arm going around his back and one hand delving into his hair. Horobi’s fingers closed around the sheets, continuing to ride Fuwa as the kiss deepened, as Fuwa’s hand pressed against his lower back and his pace quickened, a low moan starting in his throat, until his lips broke free with a loud cry as he came.

“Oh god, babe…” Fuwa gasped against Horobi’s ear, his body trembling as he emptied himself into Horobi’s body. “Wait…we didn’t use a condom…”

“We’ve been together for two months, baby. I don’t have any intention of sleeping with anyone but you…and I trust you,” Horobi murmured, feeling his face heat up. “Truthfully…I was never with anyone before you.”

Horobi heard a soft intake of breath from beside his ear, and he continued, “I knew I liked guys, but…I’ve never been good at making friends. I’ve been by myself my whole life, aside from my family. I felt like I was waiting for some unattainable person, but when I met you…I knew you were it. You were the one. And I was just so afraid to make a move, until the night of that snowstorm.”

Fuwa shifted slightly, meeting Horobi’s gaze. “Seriously? You seemed so…well, knowledgeable. Skilled. A lot more than me.”

Horobi shrugged. “I watched a lot of porn, and I have toys. I kind of experimented on myself.” A small smile crossed his lips as he added, “You, however. Do you know how many times you looked so grumpy and frustrated, I wanted to just drag you to some dark corner and suck you off?”

Fuwa groaned, burying his face in Horobi’s shoulder. “God, if you had, I would have cum as soon as you touched me.” He shifted, carefully easing himself from Horobi’s body. “I…never really did anything like that. My parents were pretty traditional, so I was brought up thinking that kind of thing was bad. God knows I never told my folks that I liked guys.”

“Maybe we were both just unknowingly waiting for each other,” Horobi murmured, drawing Fuwa closer and kissing him. “Feeling better now?”

“Mmm. Well…kind of,” Fuwa replied. “You didn’t cum. That doesn’t seem fair.” 

“I was focused more comforting you,” Horobi replied.

“I’d feel a lot more comforted if you came, too.”

“Oh?”

Fuwa pressed Horobi onto his back, reaching down to give him a few slow strokes. “Yeah. Let me take care of _you_ now, babe.”

By the time they finally slept, wrapped in each other’s arms, they were both too sated and exhausted to be bothered by nightmares.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Horobi winds up sick in bed with a cold, and Jin comes to his big brother's rescue

When Fuwa returned home after his morning class, he paused in removing his shoes, seeing an unfamiliar pair of ratty sneakers laying beside Horobi’s. Did they have company?

Sliding his feet into his slippers, Fuwa stepped into the apartment, pausing when he heard a thunk in the kitchen. Surely they weren’t being robbed; what burglar would leave their shoes at the door? 

Peering around the corner, Fuwa breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Jin in the kitchen. Horobi, however, was nowhere to be seen.

“Oh, Fuwa-san! Welcome back. Hey, why doesn’t my brother have hardly any food in his cabinets? Geez…what do you guys eat?” Jin paused in his questioning to look at a sheet of paper that sat on the counter. “Good thing I went to the grocery store beforehand and got everything I’d need.”

“Where’s Horobi?” Fuwa asked, now thoroughly confused.

“My dumb, stoic big brother is in bed, sick, and probably wouldn’t have told anybody if I hadn’t stopped by to give him the tickets to my exhibit this weekend,” Jin said with a huff. “He’s always been like this. He’ll just keep going and going till the exhaustion hits, and he can’t leave bed for days. Has he been acting funny lately? Tired? No appetite?”

“Now that you mention it…yeah. I figured it was because he’s been having a hard time with a program for his computer class. He seemed kind of…spacey, I guess. Last night during dinner, he just kept staring into space. I asked him if he was ok, and he said he was just thinking.” Fuwa frowned. “Why didn’t he say anything? I only had one class today, I could have skipped it.”

“He’s always been like that. Well, at least after Mama died,” Jin said, sadness briefly flitting across his features, before he began to empty a bag from the nearby convenience store. “When she was still alive, if nii-chan or I got sick, she always took such good care of us. She made rice porridge from scratch, and she’d read to us if we didn’t feel well enough to sit up and read ourselves. She kept cool washcloths on our foreheads, and she’d always check to see if we felt feverish every time she changed it out.” A small smile crossed Jin’s lips as he continued taking items out of another bag. “I was still so little back then, but one time, she let me help her make the rice porridge. I felt so special…I was getting to help take care of nii-chan for once! The recipe stuck in my head, even though I had to have only been about 7 years old. So! I wanted to make it for nii-chan today, so he gets well soon…and to thank him for all the times he did the same for me.”

A soft smile crossed Fuwa’s lips. Horobi and Jin seemed to have had a much closer-knit family than he’d had. His parents had always been strict, and there hadn’t been excessive displays of affection between them. “Do you need any help?”

“Yeah, do you know if nii-chan has a heavy pot? Like earthenware, maybe?” Jin asked. Fuwa rummaged around for a bit, before finding one hidden behind a large saucepan, and he grinned. “Um…want to rinse the rice? I’m gonna shred this nori. Unless he’s suddenly changed his tastes, he always liked his rice porridge with thin strips of nori across the top, and a beaten egg added right at the end.”

They worked comfortably alongside one another, Fuwa rinsing the rice and then setting it to soak in water in the bowl, while Jin folded a few sheets of nori and gave them a quick chop. While the rice soaked, Jin finished unpacking his purchases—several bottles of CC Lemon, some tea that Fuwa recognized as one of Horobi’s favorites, and a box of cold medicine.

“Hmm…I wonder if he still has Leggy around somewhere?” Jin wondered aloud.

“Leggy?”

Jin nodded, a huge grin on his face. “I bet he does. C’mon…I want to check the washcloth I put on his head before, and he should really have some of this medicine. Definitely some fluids, in general. Leggy is probably hiding in his closet. You’ll know her when you see her, trust me.”

Fuwa couldn’t help but be intrigued—and definitely confused—but he followed along when Jin went into the bedroom, catching a glimpse of Horobi’s blond hair sticking out from beneath the covers, a drying washcloth placed carefully on his forehead. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be sound asleep.

“Nii-chan,” Jin said softly. “Wake up for a sec, ok? I got you some cold medicine, and you gotta take a dose so you can hurry up and get better.”

Fuwa heard a soft moan come from Horobi’s lips, but Jin shooed him toward the closet. He still had no idea what this “Leggy” was that he’d been charged to find, but, well…he had to try, right? He slid the door open, carefully pushing hangars holding shirts and pants aside, hoping absurdly that something with a big “Hi! My name is Leggy!” nametag would jump out at him. But no, it seemed to just be clothes, shoes, a suitcase…and up top laid a flattened gym bag and…wait, there was something pushed toward the back, wasn’t there?

Fuwa stood on tiptoe, stretching, moving a box aside and feeling around behind it. There—that felt like a stuffed animal. Was he on a mission to find Horobi’s childhood teddy bear? That would be a comfort to have when feeling ill, certainly. Jin was smart to think of it, Fuwa thought to himself, managing to snag…something with his grasping fingers. Geez…how big _was_ this teddy bear, he couldn’t help but wonder. Plus a box was in the way, but surely he could maneuver a stuffed animal around it, right?

Fuwa gave another tug, and he felt the teddy bear move closer to him. Then it was toppling over the top of the shelf. And…that definitely was _not_ a teddy bear, Fuwa realized, as a dark shape with many eyes caught the edge of the box, and both began to fall toward him. He yelped, startled by the…whatever it was…and holy crap, it was _huge_! And on a collision course with his face, at the rate things were going. He lifted his arms to catch it, and in doing so, knocked the box open.

Fuwa fell over, the wind knocked out of him as he landed on the floor, with a plush at least as big as his torso on top of him, and littering the floor around him were…

Fuwa felt his face flush as his gaze settled on the first sex toy, and then the next. Oh god…he’d found Horobi’s secret stash apparently. There were several…and one that looked suspiciously like a scorpion’s tail…

“Oh! You found Leggy!” Jin exclaimed happily, coming over to Fuwa—very tactfully ignoring the items that were scattered across the floor, Fuwa noticed—and plucked the plush off him. Leggy was not a teddy bear, as he’d originally thought; no, Leggy was a plush scorpion, nearly the size of a small child, with two smaller scorpions attached to its back. As Fuwa pushed himself up into a sitting position, rubbing his tailbone, he saw Jin tuck the plush into bed beside Horobi. Within seconds, Horobi’s arms had gone around the plush, hugging it close, and the washcloth on his forehead was in danger of slipping off.

While Jin worked to rewet the washcloth, Fuwa very quickly picked up the scattering of toys, dropping them back into the box, and placed it on the shelf once again. Well…he’d learned something new about Horobi today, he thought to himself. Clearly he liked scorpions.

“Oh! I gotta get the porridge going! Fuwa-san, I’ll leave this to you,” Jin said, dropping the washcloth into the bowl of ice water and scurrying off to the kitchen.

Fuwa rescued the washcloth from the bowl, wringing it out, before carefully placing it across Horobi’s brow. Or, at least, as much of his brow as he could manage; Horobi had turned onto his side and was cuddled up to the scorpion plush. It was cute. A bit weird, but cute. Fuwa brushed his fingers against Horobi’s cheek, frowning at how warm he still felt. Hopefully with enough rest and some good meals, he’d be back on his feet in a few days. Fuwa seemed to recall a chicken soup that his mother used to make, especially when someone in the house was sick. He just remembered that it was delicious, and it seemed to encourage any sickness to move along in record time. “Maybe I’ll give her a call later…I don’t have class tomorrow, I could make the soup then,” Fuwa mused. He tucked Horobi’s hair back, making certain the washcloth wasn’t in danger of slipping off, and he left the room.

When Fuwa returned to the kitchen, Jin had the pot on the stove, starting the cooking process. “It’ll be about half an hour.”

Fuwa nodded, putting the kettle on for tea, and grabbed an extra mug for Jin. “So. Leggy.”

“Nii-chan never told you about Leggy?” Jin asked, incredulous. “I still remember that day. Mama took us both to the museum one weekend. It was lots of fun, and we’d both been good all day, so she said we could each get a toy at the gift shop. I loved birds, and I found a falcon plush that was so cute.” Jin trailed off, laughing softly as he stirred the rice. “Then nii-chan…he was maybe 5 or 6…he comes up with that scorpion plush. It was almost as big as he was! I said it wasn’t fair if he got something that big, I figured I should be able to get _two_ plushes then! Mama thought it was funny…nii-chan could hardly hold the plush off the floor, but he was determined. He liked scorpions, and he said this one was a mama with her two babies, so it was just like us. He said he’d carry it all by himself. At the end of the day, Mama was carrying it, and I was asleep on her back. And I got a second plush, too. Mr. Falcon needed a friend, so I got Dodo-chan. I still have them, too. The quintuplets coveted Dodo-chan when they were little. I had to hide him way up in my closet so they wouldn’t steal him and get drool on him or anything.”

“I hadn’t realized that you two had other brothers until Horobi told me about them.”

“I thought it was so weird, having five little brothers that all looked exactly the same. I wondered for a while why nii-chan and I didn’t look exactly the same! Papa tried to explain, but, well, I was 8 years old. I didn’t get it. Nii-chan helped out a lot with them.”

Fuwa nodded, taking the kettle off the burner and fixing the tea. “He told me how there’d always be someone crawling into his bed after having a nightmare.”

Jin smiled, giving the rice one last stir, before putting the lid on and turning the heat down. “Yeah. It never bothered him, either. I know a few times I had a nightmare and went right to him. If one of the quintuplets showed up later, I used to complain that I’d been there first, but nii-chan said it was ok. He’s always had such a big heart. I’m…really glad he’s finally found someone to give it to.”

Fuwa smiled, his gaze dropping to his mug. “I’m glad he finally made a move, or nothing would have happened.”

“He’s been a loner for a really long time. I hope you’ll make him happy, Fuwa-san. You seem really nice.”

“I’m trying my best,” Fuwa admitted, knowing his face was flushing. 

“AH!” Jin yelled. “I forgot to buy eggs before! Nuts…Fuwa-san, can you keep an eye on the rice? I set the timer, it’ll be fine till it goes off. If I’m not back by then, just get it off the heat so the rice doesn’t scorch, and give it a stir, then put the lid back on! I shouldn’t be that long, though!”

And like that, Jin was gone, leaving Fuwa blinking in surprise. He glanced at the timer, feeling fairly certain that Jin would be back from the convenience store within the remaining twenty minutes.

Something moved out of the corner of his eye, and Fuwa turned to see Horobi with a blanket draped around his shoulders, a mask covering the lower half of his face, and Leggy clutched in his arms. “Babe, you should stay in bed, you need your rest.”

“I had to go to the bathroom,” Horobi replied, and Fuwa noticed that his voice sounded a bit hoarse. Yes, Fuwa thought, he definitely needed to call his mother a bit later and get that soup recipe. “And something smells good.”

“Jin stopped by and was making rice porridge, but he needed to run back to the store for eggs.”

Even from behind the mask, Fuwa could tell that Horobi was smiling. “He still remembers how I like it, huh?” he said, before a fit of coughing overtook him.

“Here…if you won’t go back to bed, at least sit at the kotatsu. I’ll bring you some tea,” Fuwa said, steering him toward the kotatsu and switching it on, before going back to the kitchen and making another mug of tea. As an afterthought, he grabbed one of the bottles of CC Lemon from the fridge and brought it along. “Here, you should get some extra vitamin C into your system, too.”

Horobi nodded sluggishly, pulling the mask down so he could take a long drink, then held the bottle against his forehead. “Ahh…that feels nice.”

Fuwa reached over to press the backs of his fingers to Horobi’s cheek. “You still feel really warm. Jin gave you a dose of the cold medicine before, right? I hope it kicks in soon.”

“Mmm.” Horobi leaned his head on Fuwa’s shoulder, shifting closer to him and hugging Leggy. “I guess you met Leggy.”

“Yeah, we’re acquainted,” Fuwa replied with a short laugh. “She kind of dived at me from that shelf in your closet, and knocked some…uh…stuff…over.”

“Stuff?” Horobi asked, looking a bit confused, before understanding dawned on his face. “Ah. Yeah.”

“I, um. I put everything back.”

“Anything catch your eye?” Horobi asked, the corner of his lips quirking up.

Before Fuwa could reply, the front door opened, and Jin entered the room a few moments later, holding a bag with a dozen eggs triumphantly. “Got them! Huh? Nii-chan, why aren’t you in bed?”

“Had to pee. Hungry. Hot. Miss my boyfriend.”

Jin peered into the kitchen. “It’s almost done. Fuwa-san, can you help me?”

“He’s keeping me upright,” Horobi murmured.

Jin huffed. “Fine, fine. I’ve got this.”

When Jin left the room, Horobi glanced up at Fuwa. “So? Something caught your eye, didn’t it?”

Fuwa sighed. “Babe, you’re sick. This isn’t the best time…”

“Saying that just makes me want to know even more,” Horobi murmured. “Come on. Give a sick man something to think about while he wastes away in bed.”

“You’re not going to waste away. Geez,” Fuwa said, a fond smile crossing his lips as he put an arm around Horobi, rubbing his back gently through the blanket. “I guess…maybe the scorpion thing. I don’t know what it is, though.”

A soft sound of approval came from Horobi, but before he could say anything, Jin returned with a bowl of the rice porridge for Horobi, setting it and a spoon down before him. “Oh! Fuwa-san, you need to add the secret ingredient first.”

“Huh? Secret ingredient?”

Jin nodded. “Yup. When Mama made it, she said the secret ingredient was love. So the one time I helped her make it, we both blew kisses into it to make it extra delicious and make nii-chan feel better fast.”

Fuwa noticed the expressions on their faces, and knew that both of the brothers were thinking back to the days when their mother was alive, and clearly still missed her dearly. “Well…I mean, you did most of the cooking, Jin, so you might need to help me.”

Jin grinned, even though his eyes looked a bit dewy, and he nodded, crouching down next to Fuwa, where they both blew kisses toward the bowl. “All ready! Eat up, nii-chan, there’s lots more, and plenty of eggs and nori.”

Horobi spooned up some of the porridge, blowing gently on it, before taking a bite, his eyes closing as he chewed.

“How is it? Did I do a good job?”Jin asked.

Horobi swallowed and scooped up another bite. “It tastes just like Mom’s. It’s been such a long time…you did great, Jin.”

Jin grinned, obviously delighted, trying to hide a sniffle as he stood up and turned toward the kitchen. “I’ll clean up so you don’t have to worry about it, Fuwa-san.”

Fuwa nodded, knowing that Jin clearly needed a moment to deal with the praise and the memories of his mother, so he simply sat beside Horobi as he ate, pretending that he didn’t see every time Horobi swiped at his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, wiping away tears.

When Horobi had finished the last bite, Fuwa asked if he wanted seconds, but he shook his head, finishing the last of his tea. “I’m going to rest some more,” he said, picking up the bottle of CC Lemon to bring with him. Before he stood, he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Fuwa’s cheek. “Thank you.”

“Jin did just about everything himself…”

“But you found Leggy. And you helped add the secret ingredient at the end. Those are both very important things,” Horobi declared. “Wake me up when I’m due for another dose of that cold medicine?”

“Of course. Sleep well, babe,” Fuwa replied, watching Horobi shuffle back to the bedroom. After a few minutes passed, he peered into the room, seeing that Horobi had clearly fallen asleep before he’d gotten completely back into bed. He pulled the covers up around his sleeping lover, before rewetting the washcloth and placing it on Horobi’s forehead, and leaned in to kiss his cheek. Horobi shifted beneath the covers, a small smile crossing his lips as he hugged Leggy closer.

Fuwa switched the light off and left the door open on a crack, before going back to the living room, where Jin had already cleared away Horobi’s bowl and mug.

“Is nii-chan back in bed?”

Fuwa nodded. “He felt a little less warm than before, so hopefully he’ll be feeling better soon. I’m…going to call my mom and ask her for her soup recipe, just in case he’s still not feeling well tomorrow.”

Before Fuwa could continue, Jin leaned in to hug him, and he blinked in surprise.

“You’re a really good guy, Fuwa-san. And you’re really good for nii-chan. Thank you,” Jin whispered, before taking a step back. “Um…the leftovers can be heated up slowly if nii-chan wants more. There’s a whole bunch. You should have some too, ok?” Fuwa nodded, and Jin smiled. “Well…I’m gonna head back home. Tell nii-chan he needs to stay in bed and get better before the weekend, ok? I’ve got cool art he needs to see!”

“I will. Thank you for everything today, Jin.”

“No problem! Sometimes the younger brother needs to step up and be cool and helpful, you know? Bye!”

With a wave over his shoulder, Jin went to put his shoes on, then was out the door.

Fuwa hesitated, then sat down on the couch, taking his cell phone out of his pocket and scrolled through the contacts, before pressing a button.

“Hi, mom.”


	6. Chapter 6

Neither of them had planned on doing anything for Valentine’s Day, but when Horobi came home after classes, planning to hide the cake he’d bought for them to have after dinner, and found Fuwa in the kitchen putting a small bouquet of flowers into a vase, they’d both frozen, as if they’d caught one another in the middle of some incredibly secret mission.

Their eyes met, and they laughed, setting their things down, before stepping into each other’s embrace, their lips softly meeting.

“I didn’t know we were celebrating,” Horobi murmured.

“Neither did I, but…I was at least going to make us dinner. And then I saw the flowers when I passed the florist, and the colors are so vibrant, especially with all of the snow that’s sticking around. They’ll make a nice centerpiece.”

“And I got dessert for us…although I wouldn’t have minded a different kind of dessert, either,” Horobi said, a teasing lilt to his voice. “I guess I was thinking more along the lines of cuddling on the couch with our cake and coffee. I hadn’t even considered what to do for dinner.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m here, then,” Fuwa said, giving him another kiss, then playfully swatted his ass. “Now, shoo. Let me get this started.”

Horobi paused to move the cake off the counter, then headed into the living room, switching on the kotatsu. He sighed, sliding a textbook out of his bag. While Fuwa was occupied with cooking, Horobi supposed he should get a headstart on the reading that had been assigned for one of his classes. Before he set the bag out of the way, he also retrieved a small tin with a ribbon tied around it, and tucked it beneath the very edge of the kotatsu to keep it out of sight.

Some time later, Fuwa stepped out of the kitchen, seeing Horobi seated at the kotatsu, his attention on the book he was reading from, a highlighter laying on the table beside him. As he approached, Horobi glanced up at him, then marked his place in the book and moved everything out of the way, noticing the tray in Fuwa’s hands. “You should have called, I would have helped…”

“It’s ok. This makes for a fancier presentation,” Fuwa said with a soft laugh.

They’d both alternated with cooking duties since Fuwa had moved in, but Fuwa had really thrown himself into learning new recipes, occasionally coming home with a new cookbook, or bringing his tablet into the kitchen to try a recipe he’d found online. He was still a novice, and every so often something would wind up just a little too browned, but he was dedicated, and whatever he cooked was always delicious.

It had been so long since either of them had sat down to a home-cooked meal with their family, but even with just the two of them, it felt cozy and warm.

Fuwa’s best dish was breaded chicken cutlets and rice, and even though it was very simple, he’d chosen to make it for their Valentine dinner, not wanting to go overboard trying something new and complicated and ruining it. They were both older and past the stage of giving out chocolates, but even so, Fuwa had wanted to do something special for the day, even if it were nothing greater than a hot meal and a pretty vase of fresh flowers. He had opted for one little extravagance: making a small pot of rose tea for them to have with their meal.

Horobi made a small sound of appreciation, leaning in to kiss Fuwa’s cheek after he’d set everything out and seated himself beside Horobi. “This looks amazing, baby.”

A light flush colored Fuwa’s cheeks as he poured their tea. “It was my turn to cook today,” he stated simply.

“Maybe, but…you’ve gotten so good at it,” Horobi murmured, picking up his chopsticks and murmuring words of thanks before picking up a piece of chicken and taking a bite. 

They ate and conversed quietly until their plates were empty, and they sipped their tea, deciding to let their meal settle a bit before they brewed coffee and cut into the cake that Horobi had brought home.

Fuwa had just poured himself more tea, when Horobi was holding something out to him, something with ribbons that cascaded from the top like a colorful waterfall.

“I didn’t know if I should get you a gift or not, but…I saw this while I was out, and remembered that you’d wanted to try this brand,” Horobi said, looking somewhat bashful as Fuwa carefully lifted the tin from his hands.

Indeed, it was a brand of tea that Fuwa had heard about, a loose leaf variety that had wound up being a bit pricier than he’d expected. “You didn’t have to…”

“I wanted to,” Horobi said. “You hardly ever treat yourself, baby. I hope you enjoy it.”

Fuwa stared at the tin for so long, Horobi was beginning to worry that something was wrong, until Fuwa reached into the pocket of his hoodie, retrieving a small box that was tied shut with a deep purple ribbon and wrapped in shiny paper. “I…got you something, too,” he said, his voice barely audible.

Horobi blinked in surprise. “For…me?” 

Fuwa nodded, holding it out to him.

Horobi accepted it, carefully untying the ribbon, before trying to find a spot where the wrapping paper wasn’t taped down so he could open it the rest of the way. It was a struggle, during which he noticed Fuwa looking increasingly fidgety, and he couldn’t help but wonder what was inside.

Once he’d removed the paper, it revealed a small, basic-looking box, and he removed the lid.

And then very nearly dropped the box when he saw a thin silver band within, nestled in a bed of cottony fluff.

“I-it doesn’t need to be right away. Maybe…once we’ve finished college, and get settled, and find jobs in our fields,” Fuwa said, his voice shaking. “But…I want to marry you someday, Horobi. I know we’ve only been together for a few months, but they’ve been the best months of my life. I love you. I can’t imagine my life without you in it. So…”

He’d barely finished speaking before Horobi threw his arms around him, and their lips met with nearly bruising force. Fuwa made an alarmed sound, his arms going around Horobi, and they toppled backward.

Fuwa’s hands went up to frame Horobi’s face, and he was surprised to feel wetness beneath his fingers. He drew back, seeing tears sliding down Horobi’s cheeks, and he brushed them away. “Was…that a yes?” 

Horobi managed a choked laugh, before he leaned in to press his forehead to Fuwa’s. “Yes. It was definitely a yes.”

Fuwa reached over to pick up the box, lifting the ring out with shaky fingers, before he slid it onto Horobi’s finger, nearly dropping it because they were both trembling so badly, then brushed his lips across Horobi’s knuckles.

“Isamu…” Horobi breathed, his arms going around Fuwa again, feeling fresh tears threatening to spill down his cheeks. “I love you, too, baby.”

Fuwa carefully extracted himself from Horobi’s embrace, getting to his feet, before taking his lover’s hand and leading him down the hall to their bedroom, where they spent the rest of the evening covering one another with gentle kisses and caresses, soft gasps echoing in the room as they brought each other to the brink again and again, before Fuwa brought Horobi into his embrace as he entered him. Their voices gradually raised in pleasure, until they reached a crescendo as they tumbled over the edge together, their bodies pressed tightly together.

They fell into a content slumber, curled around one another, after once again whispering words to the other that they felt they hadn’t uttered nearly enough.

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't possibly think of a better way to end this AU. I hope everyone feels the same way!
> 
> Now, for some exciting news...I have plans to start an entire new branch of the college AU, but for Jin and Aruto. I'm also planning on starting it next week while I have time off from work! It'll have more of an actual plot than the HoroFuwa side, and it'll be a lot of fun, so I hope folks will be excited to check it out! <3


End file.
